A Slowly Dawning Attraction in french
by CMona
Summary: Traduction d'une fic que j'aime beaucoup, que je trouve très réaliste et que j'espere avoir bien traduit dans ma langue.


La douce lueur de l'attirance.

Sherlock faisait des recherches sur l'ordinateur de John quand il en prit conscience pour la première fois. Son propre ordinateur était quelque part dans la cuisine (bien trop loin, celui de John était plus proche) où son colocataire examinait ses expérimentations dans le frigo.

« Sherlock… »

« Laisse ça, interrompit Sherlock en continuant de taper sans la moindre pause, J'ai besoin de ce sang plus tard, pour mes expériences. Sois prudent avec ça John l'un d'eux est empoisonné. »

La porte du frigo se ferma violement.

« Tu mets du sang infecté dans notre frigo, dit John d'un air blasé, Près de la nourriture.

Le détective leva la tête pour observer son colocataire.

« Il y a de la nourriture dans le frigo ? demanda-t-il.

John rouvrit le frigo et observa à l'intérieur pendant un moment.

« Ah »

La porte se ferma.

« Je n'ai rien dit alors. »

« Que sais-tu des poisons ? répondit Sherlock portant à nouveau son attention sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

Derrière lui John s'éclaircit la gorge, la voix légèrement tremblante : « Il peuvent te tuer. Généralement c'est quelque chose que l'on n'a pas vraiment envie d'ingérer. Pourquoi ? »

« Viens voir. »

Un léger soupir précéda le bruit de pas approchant et là il sentit la présence de John dans son dos.

« Du poison, Sherlock ? demanda John dont le profil apparu dans son champ de vision, c'est pour l'enquête ? »

« Bien sûr, dit Sherlock, Pour quoi d'autre veux-tu que ce soit ? Franchement John, _réfléchis_. »

« Qui a été empoisonné ? » demanda John exaspéré.

« Jane Levins, Sherlock resta de marbre, Regarde ça. »

Le silence régnait comme s'il attendait impatient que John ait finit de lire, mais il ne put retenir l'envie de parler.

« Son demi-frère l'a probablement mêlé à ses médicaments. »

« Demi-frère ? demanda le médecin. Tu veux dire Stephen ? »

« Et débarque John, tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'ils étaient véritablement parent ?

« Ses médicaments ? continua John »

Sherlock put sentir son regard brulant une partie de son visage, rougissant sa peau.

« Sherlock, ce sont des vitamines prénatales ! Elle est enceinte ! »

« Oui, et bien, il ne devait surement pas le savoir, répliqua Sherlock, attrapant son téléphone pour envoyer un message à Lestrade. Le détective aurait voulu être tenu au courant, il en était sur.

« Je doute que cela ait fait une différence s'il l'avait su. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle attribuait ses nausées, douleurs d'estomac et vomissements au malaise matinal ou aux vitamines. Surement pas aux raisons véritables. »

« Elle… Le bébé… »

« Elle va perdre le bébé, dit froidement le détective en écrivant un message a Scotland Yard, heureusement, il ne sera pas trop tard pour Mlle Levins. »

« Du poison… répéta doucement John, sa voix diminua, se tue presque et se teint de quelque chose d'indescriptible. Rage démunie ? Chagrin, peut-être ? Les deux ?

« John, le poison est … »

Il fit l'erreur de tourner la tête et de regarder John avant d'avoir finir sa phrase, ce qui n'aurait normalement fait aucune différence, mais cette fois… cette fois John le _regardait_. Il se tenait toujours derrière son épaule, à quelques centimètres, le fixant avec des yeux plus expressifs que jamais. Sherlock sentit la fin de sa phrase mourir dans sa gorge, alors que son estomac se souleva comme lors d'une chute sans fin. Un bref sursaut de confusion et d'horreur traversa son esprit quand son regard glissa involontairement des yeux de l'autre homme à sa bouche, à son cou, pour y revenir. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il sentit sa poitrine bouger aux rythmes de ces battements, c'était tellement évident, même John avait du le remarquer.

« Tu devrais envoyer ce message, dit rapidement John.

Et d'un coup, les yeux de ce dernier redevinrent tel que le détective avait l'habitude de les voir, non pax vide de toutes émotions, mais plutôt émotionnellement diminué par l'entrainement militaire. Les deux hommes se fixèrent l'un l'autre quelques secondes avant que John ne se retourne et disparaisse dans la cuisine.

Sherlock tint son regard à l'endroit exact ou se trouvait le visage de son ami quelques secondes auparavant, cligna deux fois, respira (quand avait-il arrêté ?) et retourna la tête pour jeter un regard vide sur son portable. Se sentant étrangement épanouit, il appuya sur la touche d'envoi. Avec un regard rapide sur l'écran de l'ordinateur de son colocataire, il commença l'évaluation mentale de ses sentiments. Un peut peu secoué, pas tout a fait comme après une montée d'adrénaline, un peu anxieux, mystifié, quand cela avait-il commencé ? Ses yeux gris virèrent vers John qui faisait quelque chose dans le bureau et se focalisa à nouveau sur la myriade d'articles remplissant l'écran de l'ordinateur de substances toxiques variées.

Peut être qu'il avait été empoisonné, lui aussi.


End file.
